Deadly blossom
by dng123
Summary: Young Sakura Haruno had a voice inside her head. A voice which guides her in her time of need. A voice which shows her some very mysterious things. A voice which urges her forward and teaches her the ways of a ninja. What is this mysterious voice inside her head and why is it so keen to teach Sakura everything there is in Ninja world? What is it preparing young Sakura Haruno for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

 **Prologue**

Broken…..

She felt so broken…..

All around her the world was in destruction.

No life form could be seen around her.

Destruction and death….

These were the only things that surrounded her.

Everything was gone. The once proud and strong nations were now no more.

Everything was lost to the beast that was created by this very earth… once again free and whole.

The air was thick with its condensed life form….its chakra.

She stared ahead, feeling rather detached, as she laid there on the charred ground surrounded by mangled bodies, waiting for death to claim her too. But she was content as she had something which would change their fate if it worked properly. Her last resort was clutched tightly in her hands, waiting to be opened and used by her just before her death. Just as she felt her conscience wavering, she opened her tiny bundle of hope, a small palm sized ancient scroll and struggled to gather the miniscule amount of chakra left within her to activate the jutsu within the scroll.

The scroll glowed brightly against her chest and drained her of her of her remaining life. As the scroll began to disappear it took with it, the hope and the memories of its caster.

Hope of a better future…..

Hope of a better life….

Hope of a better ending… and…..

Memories of a better and the worst times spent together with her loved once.

 **AN: Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you all like it. Please leave me some suggestions if you think I can improve my writing further you are always welcome. I think I kind of run ahead with my story? I don't know. But its damn hard to write the beginnings but I promise once I start writing it will get better.**

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry blossom of the spring

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto does not belong to me; however the characters Natsume and Akiha are mine.

In the waiting room outside the birthing room of the Konoha Hospital, a man was pacing frantically. The man was in his early thirties and was wearing a standard Jounin garb issued to the Konoha ninjas. He was almost 6'3 with unique dark pink hair which was cut in a weird starfish shape but was now dishevelled due to the constant tugging as a result of a nervous habit. He had eyes the colour of melted dark chocolate which were surrounded by the skin with distinct crow's feet wrinkles indicating that the man was a jolly person. Between pacing restlessly, he kept throwing nervous glances at the door of the birthing room. This man was known widely to the population of Konoha as 'Kizashi Haruno'.

On the bench of this pristine white waiting room sat a young boy of five years with snow white hair and wine red eyes. He was staring at Kizashi going back and forth while sucking on a bright red lollipop. The name of this boy was Natsume. Loud screams could be heard from behind the door of the birthing room which would result in a flinch from the boy and a cringe from the man accompanied by a look of concern.

This routine was then broken by a loud shout of the man's name.

"Kizashi" called a teen of about 16 years running towards them. The man had wild shaggy blond hair which spiked up in every which way. He had sea green eyes and wore blue shirt and a standard Chunin flack jacket over it. He was the brother-in-law of Kizashi. His name was Akiha Akiyama.

"How's Mebuki-nee?" He asked Kizashi.

"I don't know. It is too early for this to happen. Herdue date is 2 weeks later." The man said while swiping a hand through his messed up hair and eying the door warily. A frown was placed firmly on his face replacing the usual cheery expression. Kizashi was clearly shaken up pretty badly by the events of this evening. He was extremely worried for the women, and for the child she was giving birth to behind the door.

"What happened Kizashi?" The teen asked the man while taking a seat on the bench besides the boy. "Everything was just fine yesterday when I had come to visit you. She was relaxed and not stressed at all. I didn't even sense anything wrong with her and the baby. So what happened?

Kizashi heaved a heavy sigh and with a low tone began to recount the events that had taken place that evening in the Haruno household.

Mebuki was, as usual, weaving a tiny woollen sweater for the baby. She was sitting on a rocking chair outside on the porch of their home facing the small garden in their backyard. She was humming a tune of the lullaby lowly. Everything was normal up to this point of time in the Haruno household. Kizashi was fluttering in the kitchen to work on the dinner for himself, his lovely wife, his cute little son and of course his unborn child. Natsume was sitting in the living room reading a book on the concept of 'Chakra'. At 5 years he was a genius who could read and write perfectly, soaking up all the knowledge he could get his chubby little hands on. The house was filled with the noise of banging of pots and the smell of somewhat edible food. Mebuki ignored the noises of banging utensils and breaking ceramics as usual.

Everything was going smoothly. Suddenly Kizashi sensed a strong surge of Chakra outside on the porch where Mebuki sat, followed by a loud, pained wail by her. Kizashi abandoned all his tasks and within a heartbeat reached at his wife's side. She was panting heavily and was clutching at her belly. There was a small puddle of water between her legs. Her water had broken. For a moment Kizashi was frozen at his wife's side staring at her pregnant belly with wide eyes. He was broken from his frozen stupper by yet another loud wail by his wife.

"Shh... its okay Mebuki, everything is going to be okay." He assured his wife gently. He then turned to address his pale faced son, who was standing near the door.

"Natsume-kun, please stay with your Kaa-chan. I will go to our room and get some supplies and go to the hospital. Your sibling is coming."

He gave his wife a quick kiss on her forehead and a nod and a gentle tug to his frightened but determined son.

He then went to their bedroom and began packing a change of clothes and other requirements that were needed. He then picked up Mebuki and his son using a clone and then here they were. It has heel 3 hours now and he still didn't know whether Mebuki and the child was fine or not

There was a surge of Chakra near where nee-chan was? Akiha asked.

Kizashi sighed and answered "No. Not near Mebuki but inside her. When I reached her side I could still sense small pulses of Chakra. They were all coming from the baby."

Akiha was shocked. "How can that be? It's impossible. No unborn child's Chakra network can be that developed, much less give out that much amount of Chakra. Did you tell the doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Even he does not have any explanation for this. The most he could give was that the child must be very sensitive to the Chakra. Let's just hope that everything turns out to be okay."

There was nothing else they could do now except for waiting and praying that everything will be okay.

Kizashi again resumed his pacing while Akiha stared blankly at the door waiting for the delivery to be over. This went on for another 2 hours. Somewhere in between Natsume fell asleep in his uncle's lap. Finally there was a loud wailing of a child. Both men waited for the doctor to come out

The doctor finally came out and gave a gentle smile to both the men.

"Congratulations. The mother and the child both are okay. It's a girl. We will have to keep her under observation for some time in case of any complications. Otherwise everything is fine."

Both the man released their breath in relief and thanked the doctor. Kizashi shook Natsume awake to meet his new sister and all 3 went into the room to meet up the new addition to the family.

Mebuki gave them a tired smile and held her daughter out for her husband to take. He gently held his daughter in his hands and lowered her for her brother to see. He started petting her short cherry blossom hair and asked his mother "What are you going to name her."

Mebuki hummed lowly and answered "Sakura, her name is Sakura."

"Fitting" Kizashi said and proudly declared "Welcome to the family, Sakura, cherry blossom of the spring."


End file.
